Pan Garnitur
Dane: Imię i nazwisko:Armand VanHeldigen Kryptonim:Pan Garnitur Universum:Wymiar macierzysty(Physics) Klasa bohatera:Nadczłowiek Narodowość:Litewska Tożsamość:znana tylko Strażnikowi Status prawny:nienotowany Miejsce zamieszkania:Siedziba Syndykatu Wiek:35 lat Płeć:mężczyzna Status:żywy Zdolności:manipulacja energią grawinometryzną,podróże w czasie i przestrzeni,podróże między wymiarami Baza operacyjna:siedziba główna Syndykatu Powiązania z grupami:Syndykat (obecnie) Cytat:"i tak cię załatwię" Historia Pewnego razu obywatel Litwy LXVIIw. postanowił wybrać się w podróż w czasie wziął więc wehikuł ustawił na rok 1898 i ruszył chciał poznać osobiście Nikole Teslę światowej sławy naukowca który to pierwszy wpadł na pomysł wehikułu czasu gdy właśnie jechał do miejsca jego zamieszkania zobaczył jakieś światła jakieś błyski chciał to sprawdzić podjechał bliżej aż tu nagle coś uderzyło w jego wehikuł i spowodowało jego zniszczenie wtem pojawił się XIX Strażnik ''więc Armand zaproponował współpracę Strażnik nie był tym zainteresowany ale kiedy Armand wyjaśnił mu zjawisko Strażnik zrozumiał że jego pomoc może być pomocna nagle pojawił się sam Tesla jako że jest geniuszem Armand zaproponował by i on pomógł w zagięciu kontinuum ten się zgodził z wielką ciekawością.Po wspólnej akcji zakończonej sukcesem Armand zaczął użalać się nad sobą z powodu poważnego uszkodzenia wehikułu model T1.8LPO Tesla zaproponował pomoc,Strażnik użyteczną moc.Wtedy we trójkę rozpoczęli pracę nad wehikułem którym przyleciał Armand,Nikola był zachwycony jego fenomenem a Strażnik zaciekawiony podróżami w czasie po wielu miesiącach wspólnej pracy skonstruowali Wszechwóz którego obecnie używa nasz [[Strażnik Czasu|''Strażnik]] czym prędzej ruszyli tą najwspanialszą maszyną w czasie i przestrzeni i wylądowali KILKA LAT 'po wylocie Armanda (nie mieli koordynatów).Właśnie trwała wojna między Kąstrułą Litewską a Unią Nordycką jego rodacy chcieli użyć wyrzutni czasową-grawinometrycznej(było zbyt niestabilne groziło zagładzie wszystkich) Armand z zespołem chcieli to powstrzymać jednak napotkali na przeciwności gdy Strażnik strzelił w maszynerię implozja stratowała Armanda który stał najbliżej napromieniowała Tesle i odrzuciła Strażnika.Wszyscy trafili do szpitala serce Armanda zsynchronizowało się z energią grawinometryczną którą wchłonął.Energia ta potrafiła się samoistnie odtwarzać dlatego cała głowa została całkowicie zmieniona tak jak i cały organizm się dostosowywał by przetrwać i tak po wielu tygodniach spędzonych w szpitalu Armand obudził się nie wiedział co się dzieje nie mógł uwierzyć co się stało nagle wpadł Strażnik z Teslą którzy powiedzieli że rząd chce wykorzystać ich do celów wojskowych gdyż akurat przegrywali z Unią.Czym prędzej złapał on swój garnitur urwał zasłonę i ruszyli w stronę Wszechwozu zależało im na czasie więc ustawili rok 1898 i Garnitur nacisnął gaz,po chwili byli już na miejscu lecz coś dziwnego zaczęło się dziać z Teslą i Garniturem przez odrzut Nikola został napromieniowany i energia grawinometryczna źle na niego działała śmiertelnie można powiedzieć dlatego z definicji nie mógł już przebywać w obecności Garnitura ani Wszechwozu który miał silniki grawinostatyczne musieli się szybko pożegnać Tesla odszedł wszyscy uzgodnili że Wszechwóz trafi w ręce Strażnika.Pan Garnitur zaś wyruszył w swą podróż odwiedził Armaniego dobrał odpowiednią pelerynę i postanowił ocalić wszechświat.Kilkanaście lat po tym zdarzeniu miał akcję przy wyrwię w Galakorian tam spotkał obecnego 'Strażnika Czasu przez niego nazwanego dziedzicem Snaydera.Szybko rozpoczęli walkę ich charaktery nie pozwalały na współpracę po kilku przepychankach wreszcie się dogadali Garnitur oczywiście był tajemniczy,po tym zdarzeniu dosyć często się widywali aż zostali przyjaciółmi.Po wielu porażkach i sukcesach Garnitur postanowił wyjawić Strażnikowi swą historię ten był zszokowany genezą Wszechwozu.Garnitur dosyć często pojawił się w naszych czasach był podczas nadludzkiej nagonki na jego nieszczęście ponieważ został złapany.Już po wszystkim Garnitur zdecydował się że dołączy do Strażnika do ''Syndykatu''. Ciekawostki -Garnitur po przemianie starzeje się trzy razy wolniej -Armand nie wrócił już do swoich czasów nie chciał nikogo stamtąd widzieć -Garnitura nazywano w kosmosie pierwszym Czasomaniakiem po upadku Czasopolitan Galeria Postaci: Pan Garnitur.png Pan Garnitur ver.II.png|Tego wyglądu używa od wstąpienia do Syndykatu Kategoria:Bohater Kategoria:Physics